marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hogun
Hogun is the ally and friend of Thor and a member of the Warriors Three. Biography Early Life Hogun is a Vanir who spent much of his time with Asgardians. Because of this he was treated as one and decided to live among them. He later joined the Warriors Three with his friends Fandral and Volstagg. He also became good friends with the Asgardian princes Thor and Loki. Loki's Betrayal Thor's Banishment While most Asgardians was preoccupied with a ceremony naming Thor as heir to Asgard's throne, Frost Giants infiltrated the vaults of Odin. When Thor became enraged by the interruption, the Warriors Three and Sif readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the Frost Giants' aggression. The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif, and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the Frost Giants' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby Frost Giant, plunging them all into combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and Hogun had to help carry him clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly drew them back to Asgard. After Odin banished Thor to Earth and subsequently fell into his "Odinsleep", Loki claimed the throne as Asgard's regent. Concerned over the coup, the Warriors Three and Sif left Asgard to find Thor on Earth. There, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched the Destroyer to kill Thor. They were no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort until Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat it. The Asgardians then returned to their world where the Warriors Three parted company with Thor who pressed on alone to deal with his brother.Thor Returning to Vanaheim Hogun stood with the other members of the Warriors Three as Thor gave a speech before they went to fight the Marauders.Thor: The Dark World Prelude Hogun was with Sif and the other members of the Warriors Three fighting Marauders on Vanaheim when Thor arrived and, with a single blow with Mjølnir, destroyed Korg, ending the battle. Hogun parted ways with Thor because his people needed him to help rebuild. When the Convergence occurred, two jets flew through a Wormhole from Greenwich to Vanaheim. Hogun watched as they flew through the sky.Thor: The Dark World Personality and Character Traits Hogun is a serious and very silent warrior, who seldom speaks (and rarely smiles), but is always listened to, the rare times he does, because of his recognised wiseness. He's a loyal friend and a precious ally on the battlefield, always ready to cover his teammates during a fight, as he demonstrated saving Sif's life during the battle with the Frost Giants, despite being attacked too. He possesses the same superhuman physical attributes: strength, endurance, speed and reflexes. He's also a very skilled fighter, who mostly uses a morgenstern (an iron spiked mace), but is also able in throwing knives. Equipment *Mace: Hogun's weapon of choice is a mace. *Armor **First Set: Hogun wore a dark blue jumpsuit with a hood. Over that, he wore a black and silver metal vest. His sleeves and waist were covered in silver studs. He wore minimalistic arm-bracers with a knife-sheath. Hogun also wore silver boots that were black with gold fronts. **Second Set: Hogun’s second armor was similar to that of a samurai's. It was dark blue plates with silver accents. His also wore a three part warrior skirt that was also blue with silver accents. Hogun also wore a heavy, dark blue cloak. Relationships *Warriors Three - Teammates **Fandral **Volstagg *Thor - Ally *Sif - Ally *Odin - King *Frigga - Queen *Frost Giants - Enemies **Laufey **Loki - Former Ally and King turned Enemy *Marauders - Enemies **Korg Video Game Only *Duhg Trivia *In the comics, Hogun was not an Asgardian, but because he spent so much time with them he was treated as one. In Thor: The Dark World Prelude, this was mentioned, stating that he is of the Vanir. *In Thor, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent calls him because of his Asian appearance. References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Vanir Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Three Category:High Body Count Category:Video Games Characters Category:Comics Characters